This protocol was designed to prospectively determine cytokine levels in the CSF of infants with meningitis vs controls. CSF cytokine levels will be correlated with diagnosis, infectious pathogens, and patient prognosis andd understanding of the role of mediators, and their potential application in the future management of infants with meningitis.